


无声拯救与沉默之爱

by Rojita



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 设定是灭族时间提前到佐助刚出生，富岳发现了宇智波将要被灭族，把佐助秘密送了出去，结果被团藏劫持，佐助被训练成杀人机器和性爱娃娃### 佐是双性，而且惨遭阉割 ###### 佐助被玩得很惨 ###雌性生殖器描写预警如果无法接受请立刻退出
Relationships: 路人佐, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 58





	无声拯救与沉默之爱

Ⅰ.

木叶长老，根的首领志村团藏意图篡位，这条消息占据了木叶，乃至忍界这段时间的头版头条。

随着调查的深入展开，团藏这些年所犯下的罪行一一被揭露出来，其中最惨绝人寰的，莫过于他主导了十八年前宇智波灭族惨案的这件事。

鸣人捧着卷宗，看着团藏这么多年所迫害的人们化为的一串串冰冷的数字，气的双手发抖。

在鸣人出生前，宇智波就被灭族了，凶手宇智波鼬在杀害了全族人后当场自尽，其中的心酸往事到如今团藏落网才得以挖掘。

六代目火影旗木卡卡西，也就是他的老师，在把根的处理交给鸣人等人时仿佛瞬间苍老了几十岁。

在他们眼中，木叶是光明的，是伟大的，是欣欣向荣的，却不知在木叶光辉的表面下隐藏的是腐烂到恶臭的根茎。

佐井在前面带路，鸣人和鹿丸带领着的小队一步一步地深入，来到了根恶名昭著的地底牢房。

他们一间一间牢房开过去，若是里面的人伤重，就由小樱的医疗班接手，若是情况相对良好，就让井野的族人们带去询问，若是已经不幸死亡，就交给日向一族的人送去解剖，所有人各司其职，井井有序，沉默着一直来到了最深处的铁门前。

“这里面我也没进去过，团藏从来不让我们靠近这里。”佐井说道。

他们小心翼翼地打开了那扇沉重的大门。

门吱呀一声响了，里面是一间昏暗至极的屋子，和其他牢房不同的是，这里没有任何家具，连张床都没有，角落里有一团黑漆漆的东西，在他们走进来后发出哗啦哗啦的声音。

鸣人举起手电，照在那团影子上。

那影子是个人，被束缚在灰白色的拘束服中，全身缠满了黑色的锁链，让人形只能半吊在空中，偏长的黑发垂在颈边，黑色的布条遮住眼睛，嘴部也戴着巨大的金属口罩。

“这人是谁？竟然被绑得这么严。”鹿丸嘀咕了一句，“全体戒严，要放下来了。”

所有人都在等着鸣人上前放人，但鸣人就像没听见般，仍保持着那个姿势呆愣地站着。

小樱走到鸣人身边，捅了捅他的胳膊。

“鸣人，你怎么——”

她惊讶地捂住了嘴。

鸣人竟不知何时，已经泪流满面。

“小樱。”鸣人哭着说，“我好像，找到我丢失的东西了。”

鸣人不知道这个人是谁，不知道他的名字，不知道他的性别，不知道他的年龄，更不知道他的身份，但只是看着他，鸣人就想流泪。

他走过去，解开缠绕的锁链，拉下眼睛上的布条和口罩，露出一张清丽的脸。

那个人是醒着的，黑曜石般的眼睛里映着淡淡的光。

“你好，我叫漩涡鸣人。”鸣人用他自己也不敢相信的声音温柔道，“团藏已经死了，我们是来救你出去的。”

那个人静静地扫了他们一眼。

“佐助。”

他的声音好听极了，带着微微的沙哑感。

“既然团藏死了，那么接下来——”佐助一歪头，看上去格外乖巧，“你们谁是我的主人？”

佐助虽然被安然无恙带出来了，但是关于他的安排一直无法定下。

卡卡西本将他同其他根的囚犯一起安排在暗部统一管理，但佐助去到暗部的第一天就杀了人，原因是那人想要趁守备不注意偷偷逃走。

这件事在好不容易获得自由的囚犯中引起了一阵骚乱，他们不断提出抗议，逐渐演变成了肢体冲突。

在囚犯们冲撞暗部守卫时佐助又杀了几个，冲在最前面的囚犯前一秒还在大声叫嚷，后一秒就人头落地，这下再没人敢造反了。

被当面杀了几个人，木叶也不敢托大，将佐助又囚禁回了那身拘束服中单独关押。

佐助和根部的名单中任何一人都对应不上，看得出他的保密级别很高，卡卡西决定请五代火影纲手重新出山，由她亲自莅临审问现场。

那场审讯去的人不少，负责这次事件的新生代们全程围观，暗部审讯班几乎全员到齐，除了各大家族，木叶擅长幻术或精神忍术的忍者们也都被请了过去。

佐助的审问结果无疑给仍然选择坚守的团藏支持者们当头泼了一身冷水。

他应该姓宇智波，这是根的第一项罪。

当佐助为了抵抗幻术而露出他那双炫丽的万花筒时，整个忍界都如同经历了一场地震。

他的心思像幼儿一般，单纯又残忍，不懂人情世故，爱憎不明，黑白不辨，是非不分，只知道任务和命令，甚至不懂最基本的常识。

他被剥夺了人格，这是根的第二项罪。

根的第三项罪写在医疗班送来的体检报告上，当小樱念出那上面的文字时，即便是再文明的人也忍不住痛骂出声，现场的桌子，椅子，水杯，钢笔无一不被波及。

佐助是一名双性人，但他的下体却没有属于男性的性器官，只在三角地带留有一道淡淡的疤痕，反而是属于女性的性器官有着明显的使用过度的痕迹，发育不完全的子宫也遭受过流产。

他在很小的时候就被阉割了，一直以来被当作性玩具送去了各种人物的床上任其蹂躏，以作为筹码为团藏和木叶换回便利。

几年前某国大名带着他的国家前来成为木叶的附属国是用佐助一夜的使用权换来的，当初木叶和知名建筑集团的优惠合同也是通过佐助的肉体完成的签订。

佐助在交代这些事情时语气就像聊天气那样随意，仿佛此等奇耻大辱对他来说不值一提。

他在根的生活就是经历残酷的训练和严苛的性调教，杀人和被艹几乎占据了他的全部记忆。

审问结束后，鸣人的心情无法言喻，他近乎绝望，离开前抱着佐助痛哭了起来。

那时佐助还被套在拘束服内，全身上下只露出了头和戴着镣铐的脚，本应是袖口的地方没有开口，双手上下叠在一起，被金属锁和皮带紧紧地绑在身前，他无法推开鸣人，就只能疑惑地看着，询问他是不是哪里感到了疼痛。

“疼痛是好事。”佐助安慰着哭泣的鸣人，“只有会疼的人才是活着的人。”

佐助最后被卡卡西接管，留在了火影室和鸣人一起学习，不过鸣人学的是怎样做火影，而佐助学的是怎样做一个人。

Ⅱ.

佐助记事很早，他对自己的人生最早的印象是从三岁开始的。

三岁的他已经开始拿着苦无学习怎样割开人类的喉咙，也开始学习怎样用那两个小小的洞口接纳各式各样的性玩具。

因着他的身体还太过稚嫩，刚开始时放入的东西不大，只有一指宽而已，但是那东西日日夜夜地在他的身体里，不曾拿出来过，佐助也没有过身体里空荡荡的记忆。

他长大了些许后，那两根玩具开始变得又粗又长，佐助被插疼了，第一次反抗了他的调教师，结果被惩罚得再也没敢动过手。

佐助有两个尿口，调教师用一串串珠贯穿了他的两个尿道和膀胱，串珠紧紧贴合着他的股缝压迫着小小的阴蒂，微微陷入了他含着阳具的阴道和后穴，串珠是首尾相连的，通过腰部戴着的齿轮装置循环在他的下体快速转动摩擦着，佐助深陷永无止境的排泄和磨穴折磨中，下身很快被摩擦的红肿，尿道酸涩，阴蒂彻底站了起来，穴口中滴答滴答地淌着水。

他夹着腿捂着膀胱趴在地上，来回来去地打滚，也止不住在他的膀胱里出出进进的串珠，他的膀胱被灌满了甘油，把小腹撑得高高挺起，如影随形的憋胀感让他几乎快要发疯，他张开腿，收缩着尿道想要排泄，但是尿道被堵得满满的，甘油只能在串珠进出间被带出来几滴，下体虽然永远体会着排泄的酸痛，膀胱却依然鼓胀，不会迎来解脱。

那次他整整被磨穴了八小时，道具取下来后膀胱似乎仍然被贯穿着，敏感的阴部好像也仍然在被摩擦。

后来佐助原本阳具位置的尿道被手术彻底封死，反而让他松了一口气。

佐助变得乖巧了，调教也更近了一步。

四肢膝盖以下的位置都被嵌进墙里，佐助就像模型一样被挂在墙上，嘴里含着深入喉咙的阳具，被机器控制着不断进出着，下体的三个洞穴也被插着大小不一的阳具，飞快地抽插着，他被以这样的状态锁在牢房里锁了一天，一天过后下身就彻底成熟了，能容得下任何阳物和调教道具。

佐助第一次被人类的东西插进去是在他刚刚只有十岁的时候，一名恋童癖夺走了他真正的处子和处女，他除了满肚子的精液和满身的伤痕外还带回了一纸协约，那些廉价又优质的大米从那以后木叶专供，现在每个月仍在源源不断地被吃进木叶人的肚子里。

男人的阴茎彻底插进去的时候，佐助莫名哭了，他不知道自己为什么要哭，这点疼痛比不了他所受的伤，但眼泪就是自顾自的流淌着。

后来佐助有点喜欢上了做爱的感觉，这是他除了杀人外为数不多能做的事情，而和杀人比起来，做爱要舒服得多。

身体条件达标后，佐助被教导着去勾引男人，开始学习数不清的做爱姿势。

教他忍术和杀人的教师若是不能被他勾引得射在他的体内，佐助就不被允许休息，不仅要加训，还要在训练中一直被插着穴，晚上也不能清理身体，要含着精液过夜。

经过十几年精液的灌溉，佐助对这些事情简直信手拈来。

佐助最喜欢骑乘式，他可以骑在男人身上，硕大的阴茎直直的挺在他的穴里，他可以按照自己的想法让龟头研磨里面的穴肉，想用哪张嘴都可以，但是男人们不喜欢，他们更喜欢把佐助按在身下，从后面顶进去，佐助的背很好看，被按着抽插时会勾起一个美妙的弧度，男人们会咬上他的肩胛骨，在上面留下数个齿痕。

在佐助能够独立暗杀一名中忍之前，他从来没有离开过昏暗的地下，根每天早上都会给他扔进一名俘虏，让他挥下那最后一刀，然后在尸体旁边开始一天的训练和调教。

死去的眼睛正对着佐助大开的双腿，看着佐助躺在地上，一条粗壮的蛇盘在他的身上，缠绕着两条白皙的大腿，蛇尾在腿间的穴里出来进去，那条蛇会一直缠着插他的穴，不管训练还是休息，佐助捂着嘴颤抖，间或睁眼就会看到死人灰暗的脸，他不知道什么是死亡，也不知道这是该敬畏的东西。

佐助不知道世界是什么样子，他不识字，没有生活常识，不懂得尊重生命，却知道该怎样杀人，怎样做爱。

后来佐助开了万花筒，那双眼睛清明得渗人，没过多久就被蒙起来了。

他本就没见过阳光，如今连晦暗都要离他远去。

在执行过几次s级任务后，佐助的万花筒基本失明，根就给他换了一双万花筒，疗养期间他同样被紧缚着吊在空中，前穴和后穴被没完没了地抽插，白色的精水和透明的淫水从腿间流到小腿，又滴落到脚下。

然而根教导他不能发出声音，所以他习惯了把呻吟忍在肚子里，牢房里除了粗重的喘息，肉棒进出的水声和拍打声外再没有别的动静。

佐助十八年来一直以为这就是人生，他的使命就是杀人与做爱，直到鸣人扯下了他眼前的那张幕布为止。

Ⅲ.

“佐助酱做的不错哦。”卡卡西揉了揉佐助的脑袋，笑得眉眼弯弯，“给你奖励，去休息一会儿吧。”

佐助听命，无言地点了点头，放下手中的字帖，跑去旁边看书。

鸣人正在和鹿丸一起学习火影的工作事宜，佐助懂的还不多，他看不懂也听不明白，就蹲在他们身边，安静得像人偶一样。

每一个来火影室的忍者看到佐助捧着书一个字一个字地认下去时都会会心一笑，佐助很聪明，学习了一段时间后就能认识大部分的字了，他看的书也从一开始的科普读物变成了现在的通俗小说。

上忍们闲时也会来教他一些东西，有时是常识知识，有时是生活技巧，也有人想教过他忍术，结果佐助两招把他们打趴下后反而被追着问有没有去任职教师的打算，但是在一次佐井教他画画，佐助学会后的第一张画就画了一个被肢解的七零八落的尸体后，就再没人提过了。

卡卡西认识到生死教育不能落下，给他换了一批书，佐助的生活有他们照顾，不懂常识也能活下去，但是不懂死亡，也许不知道哪一天他们就会在火影室见到一排尸体了。

佐助今天看到了一本与众不同的书，里面的内容和他看过的任何一本书都不一样，是他熟悉的事情，却不是他熟悉的样子。

“呐。”佐助轻轻问道，“这个，是不是不对？”

他指着其中的一段文字说着。

小樱过来看了眼书名，顿时怒吼出来。

“是谁给佐助看亲热天堂的！！！”

卡卡西吓了一跳，心虚地咽了口口水。

“好像是之前搬书的时候不小心把我的书混进去了吧……哈哈哈哈……”

他们那边打了起来，佐助却仍旧执拗地说着。

“这个不对哦。”他依然指着那段字，“女人是不会被说一句骚货就发情的。”

“啊啊啊！”鸣人红着脸疯狂摇手，“这个不是讲普通的男人和女人啦！佐助酱不要看啊！”

佐助回想着曾经一起共事的那些女人，坚定地摇摇头。

“妓女也不会。”

佐助总是会语出惊人，把火影室弄的鸡飞狗跳，他本人却如同在说今天中午吃的是米饭一样正经，单纯的让那些想歪的成年人们忍不住唾弃自己的肮脏。

不过随着佐助懂的越来越多，他说的就越来越少，直到后来即使有了问题也不会询问了。

他在逐渐成为一个人的同时也变得不再单纯。

佐助的家被安排在火影楼旁边，鸣人如今也住在这里，一是为了方便照顾，二是为了不让居民恐慌。

因为不能做爱，佐助只剩下了杀生这一个爱好，他当时满脸血迹拖着一只被扯断脖子的鸟时吓到了不少人，所以佐助在室外时仍然要穿着拘束服才行。

等到鸣人下班了，佐助也会跟着他回去，吃过晚饭后，佐助仍然在看书，鸣人则手忙脚乱地收拾起家务。

他今天洗衣服的时候，在佐助的大衣兜里发现了一个让人脸红心跳的东西。

“佐助！这是谁给你的！！”鸣人拿着那个薄薄的袋子质问道。

佐助看了一眼，神色坦荡。

“今天下午出门，一个中年男人塞过来的，他问我晚上要不要去他那里。”他翻了一页书，头也没抬的回道，“我说我晚上还要看书，就拒绝了。”

鸣人几次欲言又止，脸都憋红了。

“下次再有人给你塞这种东西，你就告诉我。”

“鸣人，那个东西叫避孕套。”佐助指正道。

“总之！不许接！”

佐助合上书，叹了口气。

“所以，你愿意陪我做了吗。”他站起身，逼近鸣人。

他其实比鸣人要高一点，看人时要微微低头才行，这种从上而下的视角让他的气势都截然不同起来。

佐助一手撑在墙上，把鸣人压在身子和墙的缝隙里，这是他新学的姿势，叫壁咚，看起来真的很有用。

佐助抢过鸣人手中的避孕套，牙齿咬在包装上，轻轻一扯，露出了一个有些危险的笑。

“诶？？！”鸣人愣愣地看着，他慌了。

佐助安静时看上去高冷得不近人情，说话时又无辜得让人心软，但从来没人见过他的笑，这时一看竟有些邪性。

“我来教教你怎么做一个男人吧。”佐助用包装袋拍打着鸣人的脸。

他把鸣人推倒，直接压在身下。

“鸣人酱。”

尾音还上扬，拐了一个圈。

“诶？？诶诶诶诶诶？？！！！！！”

夜色中回荡着鸣人的惨叫声。

佐助许久没做过了，肚子被射得满满的感觉让他分外安心，只是第二天早起时鸣人一脸肾虚，见到佐助先离了有一丈远。

佐助看到鸣人见鬼般的表情开怀大笑起来。

第二天佐助的心情一直都很好，别人问鸣人昨天下班发生了什么好事，鸣人却死都不肯说。

被佐助骑在身上榨得干干净净，到后来一滴都射不出来了，最后先承受方一步昏迷这种丢人事，他是绝对不可能说出来的。

那天晚上的事后来时时会进入鸣人的梦境里，他经常梦到佐助在他身上摆着腰，舔着唇，眼神中闪着满足的光，双腿之间的那一抹嫩红把他的宝贝包裹在温热的内里紧紧吸吮，两个人的体液混在一起，把床铺浸透得狼狈不堪，这些旖旎的回忆让他的小弟弟每天早上都能精神百倍的和他说早安。

那天早上他起床的时候身体是干爽的，身下也被换了新的床单，想必是佐助做的清理。

每每想到这里，鸣人就羞愧得抬不起头来。

鸣人是个处男，就算被榨干也满足不了佐助被调教出来的欲望，为鸣人做过清洁后，佐助躲在浴缸里默默地自慰，他纤细的手指在前穴里抽送着，双手蹂躏着欲求不满的阴蒂，最后在温水中喘息着潮吹。

佐助的外表是男人的样子，身体里更多的也是雄性激素，所以木叶让他和鸣人住在一起，想让他学习做一名最常见的男人，不过佐助知道自己的身体是残缺的，他被夺走了作为一名完整男性的象征，这么多年皆是雌伏于男人身下，他大概是回应不了他们的期待了。

佐助和鸣人开始保持了一种诡异的炮友关系，大多时候是佐助骑在鸣人身上，而鸣人红着一张脸紧闭着眼睛，佐助调戏他过于纯情，以后若是和妻子圆房时怕不是要羞死过去。

鸣人听到这话，表情变得悲伤又委屈起来，经常赌气的猫在被子里，把佐助整得莫名其妙。

佐助在木叶越来越放的开了，他逐渐表露出应该属于宇智波佐助的样子。

Ⅳ.

鸣人处理根的后续事情处理了整整一年，才把那些囚犯们一一安排妥当。

佐助有一天听着上忍们在一旁讨论，突然打了一个激灵。

他想起团藏在木叶外围地下还有一个据点，里面放着各种赃物，那地方除了他，大概没人知道了。

他带着当初去救他的小队跑去挖地了。

“我说啊——”鸣人走着走着突然说道，“佐助的这个衣服，是不是可以不用穿了？”他指着佐助那身仍然连双手都没有露出来的拘束服，“反正他现在也知道不能随便杀生了吧。”

佐助睁着一双大眼睛，突然反应过来，他好像真的很久都没有杀过什么东西了。

终于能摆脱那身精神病人专用般的衣服了，他站在阳光下伸展着手指，新奇的可爱。

他们很快就挖出一条地道来。

这次换佐助在前面举着灯带路了，他熟练地避开各种陷阱，一路上踹碎了不少大门，后面的人看着他兴高采烈地搞破坏，眼皮也跟着跳了一路。

那些房间上也不会标清楚用途，佐助就一个一个给他们介绍。

他现在懂的很多了，但说到自己的遭遇时，仍是一副无所谓的样子。

“啊啊——那时候身体都被他们玩得破破烂烂了。”佐助介绍完一间实验室后拉着长音说道，也许是回想起了当初的痛苦，他抱着自己打了一个冷颤，“还要我用那种状态去杀人，如果不小心死掉不就糟糕了吗。”

他在这间实验室里被放置了一个月，像件家具一样，被分开腿打开穴，依旧蒙上眼睛，四肢镶嵌在机器里，从外面看起来就好像一个人棍。

他的嘴里含着几乎快深道胃里的阳具型食饲管，不时会喷出水和营养液，因为喉咙里嗡嗡的震动，他一句话都说不出来，乳头上打着催乳的点滴，分成一字马的腿间依然插着两个尺寸恐怖的阳具，前穴的那个甚至直入宫口，在里面拼命旋转抽插着，尿道里被插着导尿管，尿液全部被导到尿袋里，每天只会更换一次，所以他的小腹自然是始终憋胀的，身体因为排泄的欲望而微微颤抖。

那次的实验主题是受孕，根要想培育宇智波血统的后代，就打起了佐助的肚子的主意。

佐助每天都会被假阳具挑起性欲，前穴被按摩着宫口，把那个小口打开到能轻易生产的地步，这样被抽插一整天后，前穴中的阳具在晚上会将备好的精液射进他的子宫里，然后同样用阳具堵住静待一晚，期间通过后穴的阳具让他保持情动，第二天由专业的机器和人员检测他是否受孕，如果受孕失败，就重新再来一遍。

就这样一次次的折腾了一个月，佐助才成功受孕，不过发育到几个月大时被发现是死胎，不得已强制流产了，这个培养计划也被宣告失败。

听着佐助的抱怨，其他人跟着哈哈的陪笑，也不知该说些什么。

他们在这个基地里找到了大量赃品，其中不乏已经被判定灭族的血继限界，佐助因此被记了大功，看似变得正常的他终于能重新开始执行任务了。

他们试探着给佐助发了一个a级任务，由他的同龄人上忍带队，结果那个上忍还没看清佐助的动作，敌人就被解决得一个不剩了，脑袋上都是端端正正的一个血口。

知道佐助的心理情况依然有待考察，卡卡西又开始头疼了起来，最后佐井提议让佐助去暗部当教官教暗杀，听说现在暗部的人每天都被训得哭天抹泪。

半年后，新一届的中忍考试在木叶举行，佐助被塞进了一个临时缺人的下忍班里参加中忍考试去了。

鸣人送他进场时拿着一个木叶的护额，他想给佐助戴在头上，但是佐助娃娃般安静的脸和那天他们在地下牢房发现他时的脸渐渐重合在一起，鸣人犹豫了好久，终究是没有把那个护额交给他。

关于这件事鸣人没有后悔，他只后悔没有交代佐助收敛一点。

那次佐助在死亡森林中气势全开，血洗了半个丛林的生物，把那些下忍吓的纷纷退考，前来观战的风影我爱罗没忍住吐槽到这大概是开办时间最短的一届中忍考试。

佐助毫无疑问轻松获得了碾压式的胜利，在最后一对一对决时，他一边应付着下忍考生，一边堆了一个庞大的沙堡，甚至堆沙堡用的力气比战斗用的还多。

沙堡堆完后，佐助吹了一口气抹去脸上的汗，看也没看，抬手给了对手一个脑瓜崩，那名可怜的下忍就被崩进墙里拽都拽不出来。

那沙堡的观赏价值可比这场比赛的观赏价值高出太多了。

佐助成为中忍后，没过几天就被提拔为上忍，没人提出异议。

见佐助变得越来越开朗，同时也是为了庆祝他成为上忍，傍晚时候鸣人带他来到一个地方。

那里人声鼎沸，是个游乐场，孩子们无忧无虑地牵着父母的手回家，发出咯咯的笑声。

他们不是来玩的。

佐助站在游乐场前，身边人来人往，他全都看不见。

他又一次哭了，眼睛瞪大到不会眨眼，眼泪止不住的流下来。

他蹲下，轻抚着脚下的土地，然后把头埋在双臂间，无助地哭泣着。

鸣人一直陪他到太阳落山，周围人都走光了，佐助才抽噎着停下。

鸣人抱着佐助的肩膀，挑去他眼角的泪珠。

在夕阳中，他终于印下了那一吻。


End file.
